


The first time Logan bottoms.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Power Bottom! Logan.<br/>This just plain pure smut for aceofhearts on tumblr and the others who asked for it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The first time Logan bottoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Power Bottom! Logan.  
> This just plain pure smut for aceofhearts on tumblr and the others who asked for it.

Logan has a secret, a very big secret; he is a closeted power bottom. Now don’t get me wrong he loves to top too and there is nothing more fascinating than watching your dick slip away completely into another’s hole again and again and again. In, out, in, out, surrounded by all that warm moist heat and his boyfriend makes the most delicious noises. Infact it’s a game between them to get Julian to cross the sex noise limit for Stuart House. Yes such a thing exists and there are frequent challenges between them and Derek and his many girlfriends to cross the prescribed limit and test the patience of the inhabitants of their house.

But sometimes Logan wonders what would it be liked to be fucked, to have his boyfriend’s cock in him. To be fucked slowly, gently, passionately, what would it be like to have your prostrate be aimed at again and again and again and he comes deep in Julian with a loud groan.

“And that was close, but not quite.” Derek comments and pushes open the door. “Shut up.” he mutters and slid out of his boyfriend.

“That was some seriously awesome sex though.”Julian says tiredly beside him and Logan kisses his bear shoulder and helps him wipe the cum off his body.

If he came so hard from just thinking about bottoming then imagine the noise he would make if he actually bottomed, they would surely win the challenge.

….

They are supposed to be studying in the free period but instead his boyfriend is sexting and Logan is getting harder by the minute.

 _The first chance I get I’m gonna lay you bear and tie you up._ The text reads soon followed by  _And then I’m gonna ride you so hard you’ll forget your name._ He tries and fails and lets out a soft moan and Julian smirks besides him.

 _You could fuck me._ He types out shakily, adjusting himself under table.  _You could tie me up and finger me till I’m ready and then ride me till I come in you._ and then its Julian’s turns to moan.

“Seriously.” Julian breathes out next to him and Logan smiles and says “Yes, I think it’s time, I love you and I trust you.”

And they do just that that night with Logan spread eagled on the bed, tied to it with their Dalton ties as his boyfriend works a lube coated finger into him.

“Yes.” he breathes as the finger moves past the first ring of muscles and slowly enters him. He now understands how Julian feels when he does the same thing to him and he loves every minute of it.

“Another.” He begs brokenly and Julian smiles and coats another finger sending in two this time past the rings of muscles and he loves this feeling too. He loves the fullness of it and the slide of Julian’s long fingers sliding in and out of his body, slowly, deliciously and he cant wait for them to reach his prostrate.

He is rewarded soon when his boyfriend crooks his fingers during the slide in and he thinks he can come just from Julian’s fingers alone. “I am close.” He stutters. “But I want three fingers. Bring me to the edge and then ride me out.” And Julian cant believe his ears and his boyfriend but smiles and kisses him as he slides in another finger along with the first two lightly grazing his boyfriend’s prostrate and Logan thinks he has died and gone to heaven.

He feels full, so full as he is stretched out across his boyfriend fingers and he rides them on the entry in. “Now.” He groans out.” Or never because I am so close Jules.” And then slowly the three fingers are removed and his hole closes around air and he misses his boyfriend’s fingers but then he see his boyfriend over him all lubed up and stretched and then Julian impales himself on Logan’s cock with a loud moan.

And now he is on sensory overload with the slow movement of Jules down his cock and with a thrust or two he comes deep in his boyfriend who his is still hard over him.

He offers him a guiding hand, closed over Julian’s ample cock as he works himself on Logan’s impaling himself again and again and then he comes too and  there is cum everywhere and Logan doesn’t care because this is the best sex ever.

“I cant wait to fuck you.” Julian whispers as he kisses Logan deeply and Logan’s cock which is still in Julian twitches in anticipation.

_…._

He cant believe he has finally reached his destination; sated for the moment, warm and spread out under his boyfriend. “Start with two.” He begs “I can take it.” and hands Jules the bottle of Lube

“Lo.” Julian breathes softly and kisses him and continues to kiss him as he slowly inserts two slicked up finger, working his boyfriend open, causing Logan to moan beneath him.

“Dont tease.” he whines when Julian gently scratches the puckered hole with his nail when he slowly slides his fingers back out and lets out another moan when he slides the fingers in back in.

“Finally.” he breathes out when Julian increases the pace, stretching him open, getting Logan ready for his thick beautiful cock and he just cant wait any more.

 “ _Now,_  please, I’m good, I’m ready,” and Julian smiles and slowly pushes his cock in and Logan is in heaven as he finally, finally has his boyfriends’ cock in him and it’s the best thing ever and he doesn’t ever want Jules to stop.

Julian smiles and watches his boyfriend falls part beneath him, lips open, eyes hazy, face blissed out as he pushes in inch by inch.

“ _Jules_ ,” Logan manages to say when his boyfriend is completely inside him and he feels so full with Jules pressed against him, his cock filling him up completely, “Move.”

And then they began to dance as his boyfriend slowly eases out and pushes back in and Logan meets him at every thrust.

 “More. Faster.” and Julian smirks and quicken his slide back into Logan, making him groan, as he angled his hips trying to aim for Logan’s prostrate and he soon rewarded by a loud “ _God Yes_ …” soon followed by  “Yes. Please, Again.”

“Better,” Julian asks and punctuates the words with short thrusts into Logan’s ass, hitting his prostate repeatedly.

“Yes.“ Logan smiles “Keep going. I can still feel my toes.”

Julian makes sure Logan comes first, stroking his cock evenly while slamming into him as hard as he wanted. “Soon.” Logan whispers when he is close and Julian increases the pace on Logan’s cock, timing it with the thrust

 “Kiss me.” Julian asks and Logan shifts to bring his boyfriend’s lips to his and that shift combined with Jules’s perfectly aimed thrusts and the pressure on his cock is absolutely perfect and he comes loudly for all to hear.

“Beautiful absolutely beautiful.” Derek commends from outside their room. “I think you’ve won.” and Logan smiles and kisses Jules. “that was the best sex ever.”

“So you wanna make me scream later?” Julian asks and Logan pulls his boyfriend back on top of him and kisses him in reply.


End file.
